Healing
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Traducción. AH, historia de amor entre Edward y Bella. “Un chico que odiaba a todo el mundo y una chica que no confiaba en nadie, se abrieron el uno al otro. Creo que una curación ha tomado lugar.”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y la trama es de la autora _freakyhazeleyes, _yo sólo la traduzco :)

**Healing**

_Prólogo_

_'Odio los turnos de noche.'_ La Dra. Marcy Thatcher pensó mientras caminaba a través del largo pasillo donde todos los pacientes dormían sonoramente. Era una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que a los pacientes adolescentes del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Palo Verde se les permitía congregarse en el largo comedor para una 'Fiesta del sueño' como algunos de sus chicos pacientes más bulliciosos empezaron a llamarle. Por su puesto, habían limitaciones. Los géneros eran separados en lados opuestos de la habitación, dejando un margen en el medio para que los doctores supervisores caminen; asegurándose de que no se cometía ningún comportamiento inaceptable. A cada paciente se le daba una bolsa de dormir y ellos llevaban las almohadas de sus cuartos consigo. Hacían juegos, veían películas, leían libros, escuchaban música; simplemente lo que quisieran hacer antes de que las luces se apagaran a las 10 de la noche.

Marcy estaba a punto de ir a un pequeño descanso, permitiendo que una enfermera se hiciera a cargo en vez de ella cuando los vio; fue muy difícil distinguirlos por la brillante luz de la luna en el cuarto, pero definitivamente los vio. Sus hebras cobrizas saliendo de su bolsa de dormir y el destello de la luz de la luna la hacía notar justo para saber quiénes eran ellos.

Sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando suavemente, hizo su camino cuidadosamente hacia dos de sus pacientes que estaban desobedeciendo las reglas seriamente. Estaban durmiendo lado a lado justo en la linea divisoria en el medio de la habitación en el espacio más cercano a la pared de fondo. Pensando sobre éstas dos únicas personas, tuvo que sonreír para sí misma. Eran completamente opuestos, y todavía se habían sostenido desesperadamente el uno del otro durante los pasados seis meses que habían estado aquí. Eran sus favoritos, ni siquiera le avergonzaba admitirlo, y estaba segura que los otros doctores estarían de acuerdo con ella.

Mirando hacia abajo al par durmiente, sonrió suavemente. Agachándose sobre sus rodillas y tratando de no despertarlos, levantó la bolsa de dormir sin abrir que los estaba cubriendo a los dos; la otra estaba recostada debajo de ellos, proporcionando algún tipo de almohadón. Deteniéndose, miró hacia abajo a lo que tenía enfrente. Los dos estaban completamente vestidos, gracias a dios; estarían en grandes problemas si ese fuera el caso. La chica durmiente estaba sobre su espalda, su torso volteado para estar encarándolo a él, sus anteojos todavía en su rostro, el cabello marrón desparramado sobre la almohada. El chico durmiente estaba acostado sobre su estómago, encarando a la chica, casi luciendo como si se hubieran quedado dormidos a mitad de una conversación. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Marcy fue la posición de sus manos. Descansando justo en la línea divisoria, los dedos de la mano derecha de la chica y los dedos de la mano izquierda del chico estaban entrelazados juntos, de nuevo, sosteniéndose el uno al otro incluso en sus sueños.

Su corazón hinchándose ante lo que veía, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Marcy cuidadosamente colocó la bolsa de dormir de nuevo sobre ellos. Sí, Bella Swan y Edward Cullen eran definitivamente sus pacientes más favoritos.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado mi nueva traducción.

Dejen reviews! ^^

-Mariale


	2. Chapter 2

_"Más afilado que el diente de una serpiente es tener a un hijo ingrato." - William Shakespeare._

_"'Es la esperanza el ser con plumas_

_que se posa en el alma,_

_y sin palabras su canción entona_

_y ya nunca se calla." - Emily Dickinson_

**Capítulo 1**

_Seis meses antes..._

Esme Cullen se movió nerviosamente en la rígida silla localizada en el vestíbulo del palacio de justicia municipal de Phoenix. Su esposo estaba en las deliberaciones en el quinto piso con su abogado, el Dr. Stanton y el juez que fue seleccionado para su caso. Mirando alrededor del familiar lugar, notó que estaba más lleno que las bastantes previas ocasiones en las que ella y su familia habían tenido el desafortunado placer de estar allí.

Evitando su mirada a su hijo, suspiró tristemente. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿Por qué eso estaba pasando? Hace tres años, tenía un feliz, saludable, y bien educado hijo, talentoso en el mundo académico y la música; y ahora, apenas reconocía al enojado, depresivo, suicida chico de diecisiete años que se sentaba al otro lado de ella. Nada sobre él era familiar aparte del físico. Todavía tenía el cabello bronce desordenado de su juventud, pero los ojos verdes que solían arder con vida ahora eran fríos y muertos.

Edward Anthony Cullen, un nombre que solía traer una brillante sonrisa a su rostro, ahora sólo traía preocupación y miedo. Se sentó al otro lado de ella, envuelto en jeans oscuros, camiseta negra y sudadera negra, la capucha sobre su cabello, un par de converse grises en sus pies. Sus largas piernas estaban estiradas al frente de él, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás; parecía estar tomando una siesta. Los audífonos de su iPod estaban puestos y Esme podía escuchar el ruidoso rock pesado. El único movimiento que Edward hacía era el patrón de sus golpes con su pie izquierdo.

Sintió culpa por el actual estado de su hijo. Cualquier madre lo haría. Los eventos de los últimos dos años y medio habían dejado a su anteriormente frágil hijo, roto. Esas destrozadas piezas de su alma se habían endurecido hacia cualquiera y hacia todos los intentos que ella y su esposo hacían para sacarlo de la desesperación en la que él estaba. Estaba molesto; y con razón en la opinión de ella. Pero esperaba desesperadamente que podría salir de aquello para ahora. Ya han pasado casi tres años; necesitaba dejarlo ir. Pero, actualmente recordando por lo que su hijo había pasado, sabía que dejarlo ir tal vez nunca pase. Había una batalla ocurriendo dentro de su hijo y todo lo que ella podía hacer era sentarse en el margen y ver cómo todos los errores de alguien más desgarraban a su hijo por las costuras; y sintió la culpa por no ser capaz de pararlo. Y el comportamiento que ha estado exhibiendo por los últimos pocos años le decían que él tenía un largo y tortuoso camino delante de él.

Al principio, sólo fueron pequeñas cosas; un resultado de las repercusiones. Hacer trampa en el colegio, hacer novillos, meterse en numerosas peleas con chicos que eran sus amigos anteriormente. Ella lo pasó por alto, aclamando que su hijo necesitaba reajustar algunos aspectos de su vida. Cuán ingenua había sido. Claro que cualquier quinceañero se sentiría devastado luego de lo que su Edward había sido sometido; hubiera sabido que él necesitaba más que sólo reajustarse. Después, ella había encontrado las drogas. Fue justo después de que cumplió dieciséis en el verano. Las cosas alrededor de la casa Cullen habían regresado a algún tipo de normalidad y Esme había sentido que podía volver a respirar. Había estado haciendo un poco de la colada y revisando los bolsillos de los jeans de su hijo, encontró una bolsa de marihuana, un par de tiras de papel y un encendedor. Cuando fue confrontado por ella y su padre esa noche, Edward les había dado un regaño de enojados gritos y maldiciones sobre nunca revisar entre sus cosas de nuevo.

Por supuesto, le habían tenido que regañar severamente. Limitando el tiempo que pasaba afuera de la casa y otros ciertos privilegios como no teléfono, no televisión, no computador, sólo parecieron hacer a Edward determinarse en presionar sus botones mucho más. El esposo de su madre, un doctor en la Clínica Mayo de Phoenix, lo matriculó en tratamiento de drogas, pero eso sólo avivó el ya ardiente odio en el alma de Edward.

Habían tratado todo luego de aquello; manejo de rabia, terapia familiar, terapia individual para cada uno de los tres, terapia grupal de adolescentes, Edward vio numerosos psicólogos que le prescribieron anti-depresivos, pero nada pareció ayudarle. Él pensó que todo era una gran broma y le gustaba afirmar aquello lo más que podía. Uno de los terapeutas de Edward le dijo a ella que la falta de voluntad de curarse era el papel clave del caso de su hijo. Edward era cruel; casi pretencioso. El uso de drogas sólo aumentó en respuesta de los esfuerzos de ella y su esposo para ayudarlo y ella se sintió impotente y pequeña.

Volviendo a suspirar, Esme llevó su atención de vuelta a los elevadores, esperando el veredicto del último debacle de su hijo. Había robado un auto. No cualquier auto, si no el auto de uno de los doctores compañeros de Carlisle, el Dr. Stanton. Y por si fuera poco, cuando la policía encontró el coche horas después en algún callejón, habían encontrado a su hijo también, teniendo sexo con la hija de quince años del Dr. Stanton en el asiento trasero. Él había estado levemente ebrio, drogado y tenía un polvo de cocaína por su nariz, o al menos eso es lo que el informe decía. Ella y Carlisle habían estado horrorizados, recogiéndolo en la Oficina del Alguacil del Condado de Maricopa, y cuando los vio, Edward empezó a maldecirlos al tope de sus pulmones antes de desmayarse. Sí, realmente se había desecho esta vez.

Escuchando el cercano elevador abrirse, Esme volteó su cabeza y vio a su esposo, Carlisle, sacudiendo manos con su abogado. Esperaba que se hubiera llegado a un arreglo adecuado, aunque todavía sentía dudas en su estómago; esta era la sexta ofensa en el registro de su hijo por las drogas, pero sólo la primera ofensa por robo. Parándose de su asiento, caminó hacia su hijo y sacudió su hombro suavemente. Perezosamente abriendo un verde ojo para verla, lo volvió a cerrar y puso su música más fuerte. Suspirando y volteándose hacia su esposo, esperó por las novedades.

Cuando Carlisle los alcanzó en el vestíbulo, besó su mejilla silenciosamente, y luego se dirigió hacia su hijo, arrancó los audífonos fuera de las orejas de Edward y tomó el iPod de su bolsillo, apagándolo.

Sosegado, Edward bostezó ligeramente, estiró sus brazos y piernas, y luego se levantó, encarando a sus padres. Frotando una mano por su rostro, le dio a su padre una sonrisa condescendiente.

"Así que, papá, ¿qué tipo de servicio a la comunidad es esta vez? ¿Recoger la basura del lado de la autopista? ¿Leer Dr. Seuss a idiotas desamparados? ¿Ayudar a las personas mayores de nuevo?, porque todos sabemos lo mucho que me divertí la última vez." Edward dijo, sarcásticamente.

Carlisle simplemente miró a su hijo neutralmente. "No. Ningún servicio a la comunidad esta vez." Le dijo a Edward en una tranquila voz. Esme sintió una sensación de frío en su estómago ante su tono.

Riendo tranquilamente y sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente, Edward no pareció notar el modo tenso de su padre.

"¿Cuánto dinero usaste para sacarme de problemas?" Edward preguntó.

"Ningún dinero." Carlisle dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente.

"Bueno, debes ser mejor en la persuasión de lo que pensé. Buen trabajo papá." Edward dijo con esa fría sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro.

Carlisle, todavía mirando uniformemente a su hijo, sólo asintió. Una breve sensación de alivio inundó el sistema de Esme; creyó de verdad que a Edward se le había dado un respiro.

"Sí," Carlisle le dijo a Edward, "sólo tendrás que estar allí por tres meses, cuatro o cinco máximo."

El alivio ido, Esme observó mientras la sonrisa era borrada del rostro de su hijo. "¿Estar _dónde_ por tres meses?" Edward preguntó, un filo hostil llenando su voz.

La mano de Esme apretó el hombro de su esposo desesperadamente. "¿Cárcel?" susurró en una pequeña y asustada voz.

"No." Carlisle dijo, tranquilizándola con un suave apretón en su mano. "Edward todavía es un menor y desde que es la primera ofensa de robo, y porque el Dr. Stanton suprimió los cargos, no tendrá que servir ningún tiempo en la cárcel. El juez, sin embargo, revisó tus registros." Dijo volteándose de nuevo a Edward. "Siente que estar de esta forma, con todos los lujos que te hemos dado, sólo se está volviendo perjudicial para tu terapia. Ha ordenado para ti el enviarte a un centro de tratamiento."

"No iré." Edward dijo furiosamente, cruzando sus brazos en una manera defensiva.

"Sí, lo harás. Si tengo que sedarte y arrastrarte allí yo mismo, entonces que dios me ayude, porque irás." Carlisle dijo, dando un paso hacia Edward; la mano de Esme apretada sobre su hombro tratando de recordarle dónde estaban y no hacer ninguna escena.

"Esto va a terminar." Carlisle dijo en una peligrosa voz baja. "Estas payasadas, las drogas, los novillos, el sexo; ¡todo va a _terminar_! Has terminado conmigo y con tu madre, y ahora es tiempo de madurar. Deja de actuar como si el mundo es tuyo y madura."

Tratando de calmar la situación, desde que ni su hijo ni su esposo parecían echarse atrás, se metió entre los dos. "¿Dónde está el centro de tratamiento? ¿Cuál es el nombre?"

"El Hospital Psiquiátrico de Palo Verde. Está en Tucson y está altamente recomendado para..._casos_...como el de Edward." Carlisle le dijo a ella, nunca apartando sus ojos del rostro de Edward, casi desafiando a su hijo a que hablara contra él de nuevo.

Volteándose hacia su hijo, Esme dubitativamente levantó una mano hacia su mejilla. "Creo que será bueno para ti. Hemos tratado todo lo demás, cariño."

Ante el cariño que salió de su boca, Edward sacudió su mano de su rostro. "La única cosa que no han tratado es dejarme en paz." Edward se mofó. "¿De verdad crees que me _importa_ lo que tú piensas?"

Carlisle dio un paso adelante de nuevo. "Es suficiente." Susurró con el peligroso tono de vuelta en su voz. "Vas a ir y eso es todo."

Edward mantuvo sus ojos en su padre. "Cumplo dieciocho en cinco meses; no puedes mantenerme allí luego de ese tiempo." Dijo en un tono desafiante.

Suspirando y cerrando sus ojos cansadamente, Carlisle simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Edward, echando humo silenciosamente, salió por las puertas de vidrio del juzgado, siguiendo el camino hacia el auto. Esme agarró la mano de su esposo y juntos, salieron del juzgado, con esperanza en sus dos corazones de que sería por última vez.

* * *

Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que han comenzado a leer la historia. Aquí ven más o menos lo que ocurre con Edward, aunque todavía hay algunas cosas que no se han aclarado.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia del autor:** Este capítulo contiene algunos temas oscuros.

_"La verdadera razón para no cometer suicidio es porque tu siempre sabes que regresas a la vida luego de que el infierno termina." - Ernest Hemingway_

_"La piel soporta las tormentas del presente; la mente, las del pasado y futuro al igual que el presente." - Epicuro_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Dejando que los numerosos folletos cayeran al suelo de azulejos del baño, Bella se hundió sobre sus rodillas, sentándose hacia atrás sobre sus talones, su espalda chocando contra la blanca pared con un suave golpe. Estaba encarando los gabinetes apegados al lavabo y al espejo, la tina al lado de ella. Respirando profundamente, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que su cabeza se inclinara hacia la pared detrás de ella, soltó un largo suspiro. Hoy, su padre, la única familia que tenía, le había dado un ultimátum. Recibe ayuda o vete. Y había hecho su trabajo también. Yendo a sus espaldas y hablando con su terapeuta, Charlie había descubierto que ella no estaba exactamente haciendo el tipo de progreso que ella le había hecho creer que estaba haciendo. Sólo había estado yendo a sesiones de terapia semanal por unos cuatro meses; sólo en teoría por supuesto. Charlie había venido a casa del trabajo, le lanzó todos aquellos coloridos folletos de información y demandó que buscara el tipo de ayuda que necesitaba, o que amablemente saliera de su casa. Aparentemente, él había perdido la ironía, ya que los dos casos requerían que Bella se fuera.

Con sus ojos todavía cerrados, Bella esparció los folletos en el suelo a su lado. Le permitió a su mano extenderse sobre ellos, moviéndola lentamente de un lado a otro, antes de colocarla sobre uno y trayéndolo hacia su rostro. Bizqueando por la ausencia de sus anteojos, vio su futuro. El Hospital Psiquiátrico de Palo Verde. Paso uno: completo.

Colocando el folleto del hospital en su otro lado para encargarse de aquello después, Bella arremangó la manga larga de su camiseta blanca. La fábrica de algodón era lo suficientemente gruesa para cubrir lo que necesitaba cubrir. No es como si _quisiera_ hacerlo. No, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Y eso era algo que ellos no entendían. Ellos pensaban que ella era problemática; tal vez. Ellos pensaban que ella quería morir; posiblemente. Le rogaron que parara; no era tan fácil. Esta era la única conexión que le había quedado. Era era su forma de una sesión mórbida. En esos momentos en los que tomaba la cuchilla y la presionaba contra su piel, sentía la presencia por la que tanto ansiaba; sentía la aprobación que tanto deseaba. En estos momentos era como si su madre nunca la hubiera dejado.

Alcanzando a través del suelo para los gabinete, abrió una de las puertas y buscó debajo de la tabla suelta del fondo para encontrar su "escondite". Agarrando las curitas como un pensamiento ocurrido luego de lo hecho, se sentó de nuevo contra la pared y observó la brillante hoja de afeitar. Cómo una pequeña pieza de metal afilado podía causar tanto disgusto era algo que siempre se preguntaba. A ella siempre le habían gustado los objetos brillantes, pero cuando cumplió trece, tuvieron un nuevo significado. Brillante significaba metal, metal significaba un cuchillo de cocina, un cuchillo de cocina significaba muerte. Le tomaron un par de años para ganar el coraje y hacerlo de verdad, pero había mantenido un cuchillo cerca de ella desde aquél día, para que así nunca se le olvidaría. En eso, finalmente, al menos unos diez meses después, sintió la desesperada ansia de saber cómo se sentía. De lo que había sido testigo cuando tenía trece se había reproducido una y otra vez en su mente, y quería saber si podía tenerlo también. Esa emoción en el rostro de su madre había sido...bueno, Bella no sabía qué había sido. Estaba esperando encontrarlo. Así fue como todo empezó.

Su madre no había querido morir; sólo había estado satisfaciendo aquél lado de ella que había estado reprimido por demasiados años de matrimonio con el padre de Bella. Charlie y Renée simplemente no encajaban juntos, hasta Bella lo sabía. Charlie _nunca_ quería hacer nada; Renée quería _probarlo_ todo. Y uno de sus experimentos había ido horriblemente mal. Eso es lo que le habían dicho a Bella, llegando a casa un día de primavera hace cuatro años, encontrando a su madre en el suelo de la cocina, cuchillo en mano, líneas rojas en sus dos muñecas. No se le había permitido llamar a su padre o a la policía porque su madre aclamó que estaría bien, sólo era un rasguño.

Había sido un terrible error; Bella se había sostenido a esa idea por casi cinco años, a pesar de lo que la policía dictaminó como el cumplido suicidio de su madre, sus intentos de su madre para hacerle ver la razón y los intentos de sus terapeutas para hacer que dejara de querer la misma sensación de la que había sido testigo en los ojos de su madre ese día. La emoción que Bella todavía no le podía poner nombre. Sabía que sería capaz de nombrarla cuando la tuviera ella misma.

Tomando un profundo respiro, sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y cerrando los ojos, Bella colocó el cuchillo en su piel y lo presionó hacia abajo. Sintió el dolor al principio; siempre lo hacía. Pero en eso, todo desaparecía. Todo el ruido de afuera, la televisión de abajo en la sala de estar reproduciendo unos eventos de deportes de su padre, el golpeteo de su corazón; todo era puesto en mudo mientras la calma se extendía sobre y a través de ella. Y detrás de sus ojos cerrados, Bella vio el rostro de su madre. La forma en que habían estado ese día; el día de su muerte. El único momento en que Bella la vio realmente viva.

Tomando otro profundo respiro y soltándolo lentamente, Bella limpió la pequeña raya de sangre de su brazo, y colocó la curita sobre éste. Se levantó lentamente y encaró el espejo. Levantando su cabello marrón oscuro en una cola de caballo y limpiando las pocas lágrimas de sus mejillas, se inclinó y recogió el folleto del hospital que sería su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Finalmente ya saben qué es lo que le ocurre a Bella.

Dejen reviews! :)

-Mariale


	4. Chapter 4

_"La peor enfermedad del día de hoy no es la lepra o tuberculosis, si no el sentirse no deseado." – Madre Teresa_

_"La belleza es insoportable, nos conduce a la desesperación, nos ofrece por un minuto la idea de una eternidad que nos gustaría que se extendiera a lo largo de todo el tiempo"– Albert Camus_

_Capítulo tres_

Mirando alrededor del colorido vestíbulo del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Palo Verde, Bella trató de disimular el hecho de que estaba impresionada por su nueva "prisión". Parecía de millonarios; todos los tejidos marrones y negros cubriendo los lujosos sofás y sillas del vestíbulo complementaban la pintura de las paredes, las ventanas estaban colocadas en los lugares correctos para que el sol de Arizona pueda resplandecer en la habitación, pero no lo suficiente para que sea cegador, plantas verdes estaban por todas partes, algunas hasta tenían flores y los cuadros de las paredes representaban escenas de paz y tranquilidad, aunque eso _era_ esperado Bella pensó con un pequeño bufido. Estaba sentada en una de esas cómodas sillas lujosas, su bolso de lana en sus pies. Su cabello marrón estaba fluyendo alrededor de ella, creando una cortina alrededor de su pálido rostro en forma de corazón. Sus ojos marrones miraban a su alrededor a través de los anteojos en su rostro y sus pequeños dedos jugaban con las mangas de su camiseta manga larga azul marino. Era principios de febrero por lo que todavía podía seguir usando mangas largas por un poco más de tiempo; escondiendo lo que no quería que los demás vieran.

Escuchando el débil sonido de los tacones en el suelo de baldosas por su derecha, Bella observó en la dirección y vio una mujer alta usando pantalones color caqui y una camiseta de botones dando zancadas hacia ella. El largo cabello ondulado de un profundo rojo de la mujer estaba recogido en una baja coleta, aretes cayendo sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su cuello. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, haciéndole ver amistosa y cálida, pero Bella sabía que no era así.

Parándose cuando la mujer la alcanzó, Bella agarró su bolso de lana y se lo extendió hacia la mujer para que lo tomara rodando los ojos ligeramente; sí, Bella sabía bien cómo eran las cosas. Revisan tus cosas, removiendo los elementos _perjudiciales_ y haciendo que dejes de meterte en problemas hasta que te quiebres por la presión.

Ahora con un ceño fruncido en el rostro de la mujer, ella sólo extendió su mano, un ofrecimiento para que Bella la sacudiera. Sonrojándose ante su error, Bella bajó el bolso de nuevo hacia el suelo, y sacudió la mano de la mujer con la confusión corriendo por sus venas.

Sonriendo de nuevo, la mujer sostuvo la mano de Bella. "Tú debes de ser Isabella. Yo soy la Dra. Marcy Thatcher. Puedes llamarme Marcy si quieres. Bienvenida a Palo Verde."

"¿No vas a revisar mi bolso?" Bella preguntó incrédulamente.

Frunciendo sus labios, la doctora la miró. "¿Acaso hay algo allí que te gustaría que yo viera?" Le preguntó a Bella. "Nos gusta usar la confianza como un hecho motivador aquí. Confío en que no trajiste nada que será perjudicial para ti o para otros aquí. Y ahora depende de ti probarme si estoy en lo correcto o equivocada."

Bella sólo la miró, sin responder. La Dra. Thatcher siguió sonriéndole a Bella como si nada hubiera ocurrido y empezó a dirigirla hacia el pasillo de azulejos por el que vino.

"¿Así que tu padre no podía quedarse contigo? Estaba esperando conocerle." La Dra. Thatcher le dijo a Bella.

"No, va a ir a Lake Pleasant esta semana." Bella replicó un poco con amargura. Su padre nunca era de despedidas sentimentales.

"Oh, ¿está pasando por New River? Escuché que está bastante bien en este tiempo del año." La Dr. Thatcher le preguntó. Bella sólo alzó sus cejas en respuesta y asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, viendo sus intentos de hacer una pequeña conversación.

"Voy a llevarte en un pequeño tour por el... 'campus' - algunos de los chicos han empezado a llamarle así," le dijo a Bella, con una pequeña risa; Bella sólo rodó sus ojos. Esta mujer esa demasiado...feliz. Irritó a Bella mucho más cuando continuó hablando.

"Seré tu terapeuta principal, pero conocerás a los otros doctores también. En las mañanas irás al desayuno y después tendrás tiempo para varios cursos del instituto que tenemos en un programa online. Después estará el almuerzo y luego algunas actividades de tu elección; algo para hacer por ti misma - así sea arte o música o lectura; aunque todo cuenta para tu terapia. Luego de las cenas cada noche, tenemos una sesión de terapia grupal donde todos en el grupo simplemente hablan sobre su día, así fuera bueno o malo, y lo que podrían hacer para cambiarlo o mejorarlo. Es sólo un rato para todos para conocerse mejor los unos a los otros." Estaba divagando una y otra vez, pero Bella sólo la desconectó de su mente en favor de memorizar sus alrededores. Parecía como un hogar real por dentro; para nada lo que esperaba. Había una gran escalera blanca que dirigía hacia los dos pisos sobre ellas, ventanas por todos lados. Los pasillos eran expansivos y las puertas estaban o abiertas o cerradas; las oficinas de los doctores donde las sesiones de terapia eran llevadas a cabo. Mientras pasaban por un par de las puertas, Bella casualmente miró hacia las abiertas y vio varios doctores con sus pacientes - algunos estaban recostados en los sillones estereotipados, simplemente hablando, otro estaban caminando alrededor del cuarto en el que estaba, haciendo gestos salvajemente con sus manos. Cuando Bella pasó por una puerta cerrada escuchó gritos sofocados y llantos. Aparentemente tenía un régimen de una terapia muy rigurosa aquí.

Caminaron por la larga escalera, pasando por más adolescentes que llevaban libros y Bella recordó haber escuchado a la Dra. Thatcher explicar que era requerido tomar algunas clases con el programa online al que tenían acceso. Eso ayudó a Bella a relajarse mucho más; al menos podría ser capaz de continuar con su trabajo en el colegio y con esperanza podría llegar a la graduación.

Llegando al segundo piso, Bella vio otro largo pasillo extendiéndose desde su izquierda hacia su derecha. Volteándose, vio una larga área de descanso con los mismos sillones lujosos, sillas con estanterías contra las paredes y una larga televisión rodeada por algunos de los chicos; estaban jugando un videojuego de algún tipo y discutían por la división de los equipos. La escalera continuaba hacia arriba a su lado que dirigía hacia otro piso. Volteándose de nuevo hacia la Dra. Thatcher, Bella la siguió a través del pasillo hacia un largo conjunto de puertas.

"Este es el salón del comedor donde comerás todos tus alimentos. No hay ningún asiento asignado o algo así, pero la mayoría de los chicos usualmente se sientan con sus compañeros de cuarto o las personas de su grupo." Le dijo Bella mientras entraban. De nuevo, esta habitación tenía largas ventanas a través del largo salón. Las paredes eran blancas en este cuarto y largas mesas de roble estaban esparcidas a través del suelo. Chicos estaban en la línea para conseguir la comida y Bella se dio cuenta de que debe ser alrededor de la hora del almuerzo. Mirando alrededor Bella pensó que si no hubiera sabido mejor nunca hubiera pensado sobre este sitio como un instituto mental. No porque fuera tan abierto y ligero, si no por las personas que veía. Todas esas personas en el salón del comedor lucían absolutamente normales. Sus ojos escanearon el largo cuarto rectangular de nuevo y en eso dio otro suspiro, esta vez de disgusto.

_'¡Claro! Los más hermosos siempre se encuentran los unos a los otros; ¡Incluso en los institutos mentales!'_ Bella pensó, frustrada. Estaban sentados en la esquina derecha del cuarto, lo más lejos de donde ella se encontraba parada observándolos. Eran cinco de ellos, dos rubios, dos morenos y una cabeza de cabello cobre desordenado que parecía destacarse sobre el resto. La Dra. Thatcher estaba hablando de nuevo, pero Bella no le prestó ninguna atención. Tres de los cinco eran chicos - uno de ellos todo músculos con grueso cabello marrón rizado y estaba sentado bastante cerca de una de las chicas, quien tenía un hermoso cabello rubio ondulado y una figura perfecta. Estaban compartiendo una bandeja de comida y parecían bromear el uno con el otro con contentas sonrisas en sus rostros. Pero Bella sabía que las miradas eran engañosas. Mirando hacia otro chico, un chico alto y rubio, notó su expresión preocupada mientras trataba de que la chica parecida a un pixie y de un puntiagudo cabello negro, comiera algo de la bandeja. Seguía empujándola hacia ella, pero ella sólo la apartaría con un poco más de fuerza y sacudiría su cabeza hacia él. Bella notó que sí lucía enferma; como si no hubiera comido en días. La pequeña chica pixie envió sus ojos hacia el otro ocupante en la mesa; el chico de cabello color cobrizo. Él le dijo algo a ella que Bella no pudo escuchar, pero sabía que no era nada bueno, porque la chica de cabello negro le fulminó con la mirada ferozmente, levantó su bandeja, tiró todo en la basura y pisoteó hacia las puertas donde Bella se encontraba ahora. El chico de cabello cobrizo miró hacia ella con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro y los ojos marrones de Bella se bloquearon momentáneamente con los suyos verdes. No había nada singular en sus profundidades, pero ella vio algo. Algo que hizo conexión dentro de ella. Era dolor.

"Ah, aquí viene Alice; ella va a ser tu compañera de cuarto." La Dra. Thatcher le informó a Bella, apartándola de esos ojos verdes. Esta Alice vino hacia ellas y Bella recibió toda la fuerza sobre cuán enferma lucía en realidad. Oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos, pálida piel, era incluso mucho más pequeña que Bella, lo que sólo añadía al total efecto. Estaba chapada en un par de claros jeans, con una verde camiseta y un suéter negro.

Notándolas, una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Alice. "Alice," la Dra. Thatcher la llamó en un tono solemne. "¿De qué habíamos hablando?"

Suspirando, Alice miró hacia el suelo. "De que tengo que comer al menos la mitad de lo que ponga en mi bandeja."

"¿Y lo hiciste?" la doctora le preguntó a Alice gentilmente.

"No, y ni siquiera me siento mal por ello." Alice le dijo mientras su cabeza se alzaba ahora.

Bella sintió sus ojos abrirse como platos ante eso y se preparó por el castigo que se avecinaba. Pero no ocurrió. La Dra. Thatcher simplemente le dio a Alice una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Ah, sí, el factor de confianza que parecía ir de mano en mano con la verdad. En eso se volteó hacia Bella.

"Alice, esta es tu nueva compañera de cuarto, Isabella. Me preguntaba si podrías enseñarle tu cuarto y ayudarla a estabilizarse." La doctora hizo señas hacia las puertas del pasillo.

"Claro, no hay problema." Alice dijo mirando a Bella de arriba a abajo. Con una sonrisa de despedida, la Dra. Thatcher las dejó allí. Alice dirigió a Bella fuera del comedor y hacia las escaleras y empezó a hablar.

"Así que el tercer piso es donde todos nuestros cuartos están. Usualmente asignan compañeros de cuarto por el apellido, pero mi antigua compañera se fue hace unos pocos días, por lo que estás atrapada conmigo," Alice dijo con una pequeña risa.

Bella sólo la siguió escaleras arriba.

"¿No hablas mucho verdad? Marcy te va a adorar." Alice dijo con una risa sin humor.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Bella preguntó con un filo en su voz.

"Marcy _adora_ hacer a las personas hablar." Alice dijo con amargura en su voz. "Sabe exactamente qué botones presionar para hacerte prácticamente gritar todas las lindas palabrotas que tienes ocultas."

"Creo que es un poco molesta en realidad." Bella le dijo mientras pasaban el puesto de enfermeras en el medio del pasillo. Parecía como la sección que dividía las dos áreas del piso; un lado para los chicos y el otro para las chicas.

Alice volvió a reír. "Ya te tiene entonces. Si te está molestando, ese es su primer paso en su pequeño progreso."

"¿Cuál es el segundo paso?" Bella le preguntó, con un poco de temor en su voz. No quería ninguna psiquiatra metiéndose con sus emociones.

"Buen intento. Lo averiguarás en tu primera sesión al igual que el resto de nosotros." Alice dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Era un cuarto cualquiera, justo como ella se lo imaginaba. Las paredes eran de un azul claro; el suelo era de madera con un barnizado. Habían dos camas dobles descansando en el lado izquierdo del cuarto con un largo armario en el lado opuesto. Una ventana estaba en el medio de la pared del fondo con una estantería copándola; un par de pequeñas sillas de felpa a su lado.

"¿No hay rejas en las ventanas? Oh cierto; _confían_ en nosotros." Bella dijo condescendientemente. Lanzó su bolso en la cama que Alice le indicó que era la suya.

"Triste lo sé; pero verdad." Alice dijo con un suspiro dramático. Miró mientras Bella empezaba a desempacar sus cosas, colocando su ropa en en estante del armario. Bella sacó su kit de baño y lo colocó en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama. Bella se volteó hacia Alice quien la estaba viendo con preguntas escritas por todo su rostro.

Con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, Alice preguntó, "¿Así que, por qué estás aquí?"

La mano de Bella alcanzó instintivamente su manga, asegurándose de que no se había subido durante el tiempo en que empacaba. Notando el movimiento, los ojos de Alice se inundaron de entendimiento y un poco de emoción.

"Jasper también te va a _adorar_." Dijo en una voz silenciosa.

"¿Quién es Jasper?" Bella le preguntó, no entendiendo mucho a lo que se refería.

"Viste con quién estaba sentada en el comedor verdad?" Ante el asentimiento de Bella ella continuó. "Él es el chico rubio que estaba sentado al otro lado de mí."

"¿Y por qué me adoraría?" Bella preguntó entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

Inclinándose hacia ella con una sonrisa sigilosa y luciendo como si tuviera un elaborado secreto apunto de contar, le susurró a Bella, "Es un vampiro."

Mientras las palabras eran comprendidas, la mano de Bella regresó hacia su manga y simplemente miró a Alice, sin saber qué decir. Alice tomó su silencio como el shock que estaba buscando y rió con deleite.

"Se llama el Síndrome de Renfield o vampirismo clínico; él piensa que es un vampiro. Si sólo..." su voz se desvaneció con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro.

Pensando de nuevo en las navajas bien afiladas que había empacado en su kit, Bella decidió ser bastante cuidadosa alrededor de este Jasper.

"¿Y sobre los otros tres con los que te sentabas? ¿Quiénes son?" Bella inquirió.

"Oh, ellos son Emmett, Rosalie y Edward. Son sólo los casos básicos de manejo de la ira." Alice dijo con toda la indiferencia del mundo. Los oídos de Bella se entonaron ante la mención de uno de sus nombres favoritos. Edward. Era el nombre que sólo había encontrado en sus novelas clásicas favoritas, pero le sorprendió y extrañamente le agradó escucharlo en la época moderna.

No supo por qué preguntó, pero por alguna razón desconocida quería saberlo. "¿Cuál era Edward?"

Un rastro de molestia apareció a través de su rostro. "Él es el sabelotodo de cabeza pelirroja que estaba al final de la mesa." Bella hubiera descrito su cabello como bronce, pero rojo también funcionaba.

Mirando hacia el reloj en su mesa, Alice suspiró. "Tengo que enseñarte dónde están los cuartos de 'actividades'." Saltó de su cama y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Mirando alrededor del cuarto antes de salir, un extraño pensamiento entró en la cabeza de Bella. Tal vez le guste allí.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento haberme tardado un poco, pero estuve ocupada por exámenes. Traté de actualizar mis otras traducciones en el próximo par de días. :)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Ya finalmente se encuentran. ^^ Espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	5. Chapter 5

_"Los psiquiatras de hoy en día...ven la hostilidad irracional que las personas expresan a otras mientras principalmente proyectan el odio a sí mismas." - Bonaro Overstreet._

_"La vida sólo exige de acuerdo a la fuerza que poseas. Sólo una hazaña es posible - no tener que huir." - Dag Hammaskjold_

**Capítulo cuatro**

_Él estaba corriendo. Corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Estaba en los pasillos del hospital y todo pasaba en mudas sombras y manchas. Negro, blanco y gris, destellos de personas sin rostro que había conocido en el último par de días. No sabía por qué estaba corriendo; sólo sabía que había algo que estaba buscando. Una desesperada necesidad de recuperar algo; algo perdido._

_La escena cambió abruptamente y estaba corriendo a través de un bosque. Vio la densa maleza y árboles que no eran nativos de Arizona, pero no se detuvo para pensar en ello. Las formas se transformaron y cambiaron para que su camino fuera más fácil para él. En eso escuchó la voz de ella. La escena cambió de nuevo, bloqueando el camino por el que estaba por lo que ahora estaba perdido. Se volteó hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar la procedencia, pero no podía ver más allá de la frondosa vegetación a su alrededor. Ella estaba llamando su nombre de esa forma suave e hipnótica que él recordaba, incluso luego de todos estos años._

_Empezando a frustrarse, empezó a desgarrar las ramas tapando su vista, tratando de llegar a esa voz. Pero fue inútil. Las hojas eran como una pared al frente de él, sofocándolo. No podía respirar..._

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y se dio cuenta que estaba jadeando por aire. Sus piernas estaban enredadas en sus sábanas y empezó a patearlas fuera. Pasó una mano por su rostro tratando de calmarse. Cuando su respiración regresó a su normalidad, balanceó sus piernas hacia el lado de su cama, pero paró cuando encontró la furiosa mirada de su compañero de cuarto, Jacob Black. El chico ni siquiera había tratado de ocultar su aversión hacia Edward desde que él había llegado. Edward simplemente se imaginó que era una situación territorial que iba junto con su condición. Edward trató de suprimir una risa ante lo que este chico pensaba que era - un hombre lobo. Estúpido idiota.

"¿Qué?" Edward le soltó a Jacob; el chico no ha dejado de fulminar con la mirada a Edward.

"Estabas gritando _de nuevo_." Edward rodó los ojos ante eso y se levantó para sacar su ropa del armario. Agarró unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul de botones y sus converse grises.

"No tienes que escucharlo." Edward dijo igual de furiosamente, mientras se ponía su ropa. Honestamente, a este punto los dos estaban maldiciendo la política del orden alfabético de compañeros de cuarto.

Bufando molestamente, Jacob sólo incrementó la intensidad de su mirada. "Hablaré con el Dr. Schiller; necesito un cuarto diferente, un cuarto _más seguro_."

"No podría concordar contigo mejor; una fuerte chaqueta y una celda acolchada te vendrían muy bien." En eso, luego de darle su propia mirada enojada, Edward salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia el comedor para el desayuno. Entrando, fue hacia la línea y agarró un bol para el cereal. Pero no podía levantarlo. Mirando hacia abajo, vio otra mano sosteniendo el bol que él había agarrado. Mirando hacia la pequeña mano cubierta por una camisa marrón de manga larga, sobre la pálida carne de su expuesto cuello, Edward bloqueó sus irritados ojos verdes con un par de ojos marrones, que se veían incluso mucho más irritados que los de él. Él la reconoció como la nueva chica en su terapia grupal...Bella. La conoció con los demás la noche pasada, la primera noche de ella allí, pero no contribuyó mucho a la conversación. Sólo prefirió quedarse sentada y observar. Edward no le había prestado mucha atención la noche previa, porque, bueno, era un poco demasiado plana para su gusto. Cabello castaño que combinaba con sus ojos detrás de esos terribles anteojos y piel demasiado pálida que escondía debajo de nada cómodas camisetas de manga larga simplemente no le iban a él.

Inconsciente del hecho de que era una chica y que habían muchos más boles de cereal para escoger, él le dio un estirón al que los dos estaban sosteniendo. Pero ella no lo soltó. Simplemente estiró de vuelta, tal vez con un poco más de fuerza de la que Edward había usado.

"Suéltalo. Yo lo agarré primero." Él sabía que era más que infantil, pero todavía le quedaba un poco de rabia por el imbécil de su compañero de cuarto.

"Yo lo vi primero." Ella contrarrestó, con otro estirón del bol. Rodando sus ojos, y haciendo caso omiso de que medio cuarto los estaba viendo, Edward agarró la muñeca de ella y la torció fuera del bol. Volteándose hacia la selección de cereales, él la escuchó jadear furiosamente e irse caminando. Él sacudió su cabeza y rió sin humor debajo de su aliento.

Caminando hacia la mesa usual que compartía con su grupo, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Bella-yo-hice-un-berrinche-por-un-bol-de-cereal-Swan en el asiento de él. A él le gustaba ese asiento. Simplemente se quedó allí fulminándola con la mirada. Ella había recogido un poco de yogurt y fruta y estaba masticándolo quietamente, todavía fulminándolo con la mirada a través de sus pestañas.

Apretando sus dientes juntos, Edward se sentó al frente de ella, nunca apartando los ojos de los de ella. Ella parecía querer comprometerse en un concurso de observación silenciosa y Edward no se echaría atrás. Echó leche en el contenedor de su cereal y levantó su cuchara, todo sin pestañear.

"Esta silla es _tan_ cómoda. Creo que me sentaré aquí en cada comida." Ella sabía que lo estaba molestando a él y él sintió que ella lo estaba disfrutando. Él simplemente se sentó allí silenciosamente masticando su cereal, intensificando su mirada cada pocos segundos. Aunque ella tampoco se estaba echando atrás. Edward ha hecho que hombres crecidos empiecen a llorar con la fuerza de su mirada y estaba poniendo cada pizca de furia reunida esta vez; pero ella no se estaba acobardando.

Ella simplemente siguió comiendo cucharada tras cucharada del blanco yogurt de su bol y habló con la pixie anoréxica a su lado, nunca apartando los ojos de los de él. Terminando su cereal, Edward cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla; no se iba a ir hasta que ella apartara la mirada.

En eso algo en los ojos de ella cambiaron. Si él no fuera muy bueno leyendo personas, tal vez no lo hubiera notado. Fue un pequeño cambio, pero la emoción detrás de los ojos de ella se suavizaron un poco y se volvieron...¿comprensivos? Esto lo confundió, ¿qué podría estar comprendiendo ella?

Él no tuvo que preocuparse sobre perder su pequeño concurso de miradas porque cuando Emmett llegó a su mesa arrojó su bandeja como siempre hacía, ganando la atención de todos. "Así que, Edward, ¿el lobo soltó algunos aullidos la noche pasada?" Emmett pensó que era gracioso que el compañero de Edward estuviera tan metido en sus propias desilusiones que incluso hiciera cosas como un lobo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Edward no hizo ningún comentario. Se volteó hacia Bella de nuevo y vio que estaba metida en una conversación con Alice de nuevo. La miró por unos pocos momentos y vio cómo sus expresiones jugaban y cambiaban en su rostro. Sus mejillas algunas veces se tornarían sonrosadas cuando algo era dicho, o regresarían a su mismo color pálido al igual que su rostro y cuello. Por alguna razón Edward no podía apartar la mirada y se dio cuenta de mala gana que tampoco quería hacerlo.

Jasper fue el primero en decir que deberían ir al salón de informática para sus clases ese día. Hoy era otro foro de discusión dedicado a Shakespeare. Leerían extractos de algunos de sus trabajos y en eso comentarían y discutirían lo que fuera que su profesor escogiera. En eso Edward tendría que presentar los problemas de matemáticas de la semana para ser aprobado. Todo era una ridícula pérdida de tiempo; él tenía una linda herencia esperándole cuando cumpla dieciocho, no necesitaba perder su tiempo aquí. Pero ésta era la condición que sus padres y el juez han impuesto, por lo que tendría que sufrir en silencio.

----------

Sentándose en el sofá de la oficina de Marcy esa tarde, Edward perezosamente se encontró con los ojos de la mujer que era una espina para él. Jasper le había advertido el primer día sobre Marcy Thatcher y su pequeño 'proceso' molesto, pero él no le había prestado ninguna atención a la advertencia. Oh, pero debió de hacerlo. A Marcy no le gustaba hablar con indirectas; ella iba directamente hacia el asunto, lo que quería saber. Y en su primer día, fue hacia la yugular...

_"¿Así que, por qué robaste el coche?" Marcy le preguntó a Edward tan pronto como la puerta de su oficina fue cerrada. Él ni siquiera se había sentado el tiempo suficiente para sentirse cómodo. Él la miró mientras ella se sentaba en la larga y lujosa silla al frente de él. Ella sostuvo su informe en su mano junto con un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo. Una grabadora estaba puesta en la mesa a su lado, ya grabando la sesión._

_Sus ojos azules penetraron los de él y ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que empezó a molestarlo._

_"¿Por qué quieres saber? Lo necesitaba, por eso lo tomé."_

_"Tienes un Volvo en perfecto estado estacionado un par de espacios lejos, ¿y elegiste robar el coche de uno de los colegas de tu padre? Eso me parece extraño." Ella dijo alzando una ceja, su sonrisa ampliándose un poco, como si encontrara algo gracioso._

_Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin ofrecer nada más._

_"¿Tuviste un ataque de pánico?" Le preguntó silenciosamente._

_Edward rodó sus ojos y se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su estantería, cruzando sus brazos mientras leía los títulos. Él sintió la mirada de ella arder en su espalda pero no le daría la satisfacción de voltearse para encararla. Él escuchó el clic de su bolígrafo y en eso el sonido de éste presionándose sobre el papel._

_"Es perfectamente normal si lo tuviste." Ella continuó. "Leyendo las notas de tus anteriores terapeutas en Phoenix me dice que estuviste cerca de abrirte. Pero cada vez, pareciera que harías algo para retenerte. Sabotearte a ti mismo de alguna forma. Adquiriendo nuevas drogas, peleando en la propiedad escolar, y esta última vez, robando un carro. Por qué no me dices qué estabas sintiendo antes de que decidieras tomarlo."_

_Edward trató de ignorarla lo mejor que pudo pero esta mujer era irritantemente inteligente. Ha hecho su trabajo con él y está recibiendo su paga._

_"Ansiedad, miedo, incomodidad muscular..." Listó las características de un libro. Pero todo lo que ella ha listado fue lo que él había tenido ese día y el día anterior a ello._

_Marcy lo observó mientras Edward se volteaba hacia ella. Ella podía decir que él estaba tratando de forma extrema en mantener su rostro sin alterar, pero ella vio la verdad en sus ojos. Él sí sintió pánico; estaba sintiendo pánico; incluso ahora con esa fachada calmada y tranquila que se puso, estaba sintiendo pánico por dentro._

_Edward vio el rostro de Marcy suavizarse y él sólo la fulminó más con la mirada. Ella tomó aire profundamente y dijo las palabras que perforaron en la fría alma de él. "Tienes que olvidarla Edward."_

_Él sintió el shock colarse por su piel y hundirse a través de sus huesos y músculos. Ella estaba en una zona peligrosa ahora. Se atrevió a sacar a relucir la persona que estaba prohibida en su mente aunque en realidad quisiera hablar sobre ella. Él sintió su corazón empezar a acelerarse mientras la imagen de ella inundó su mente, borrosa por los años en los que no la ha visto, y emociones que él pensó que estaba muertas estaban reviviendo en su sistema. Nadie se atrevía a hablar de ella; ni siquiera sus padres. Cuando ese período de su vida terminó, sus padres habían echo a un lado su memoria y eso lo había enfurecido. ¿Cómo ellos podían pretender que nada había ocurrido? ¿Cómo él podía pretender que nada había ocurrido?_

_¿Cómo se atrevía Marcy Thatcher, alguien que acababa de conocer, tomarse la libertad de pensar que lo conocía lo suficiente para sacar ese tema?_

_Ella o era inconsciente ante el intento de asesinato en su rostro, o era muy buena en ignorarlo porque continuó. "Cuando la perdones, entonces podrás perdonarte a ti mismo."_

_Eso fue todo, lo único que faltó. Ovillando sus manos en puños y antes de que él pudiera hacer cualquier daño a su oficina o peor, a la misma mujer, Edward abrió la puerta, y la escuchó golpear contra la pared mientras pisoteaba fuera de su oficina._

Mirando a Marcy tomar su asiento usual al frente de él, ella le envió una brillante sonrisa. Él le dio otra de vuelta, esperando que ella pudiera leer el sarcasmo, deshonestidad, y el poco respeto por ella en su rostro. Riendo ligeramente, ella alistó su cuaderno y empezó a grabar la cinta.

"¿Así que cómo estuvo esta mañana, Edward? Vi que estabas conociendo a Bella con un método bastante interesante. No sabía que tirar el brazo de pobres chicas de su cuerpo era una forma de dar la bienvenida."

"Estaba siendo un fastidio." Edward dijo con voz monótona. Tomó una pieza invisible de pelusa de su camisa mientras ella lo observaba.

"¿Cómo te estás estableciendo? Sé que ya has estado aquí por unos pocos días, pero estás encontrándolo todo bien?" Pareció sincera en estas preguntas, pero Edward sólo asintió con su cabeza. Siempre desde la primera sesión Edward no confiaba en esta mujer.

Ella sonrió suavemente de nuevo. "¿De qué te gustaría hablar hoy?"

Edward resopló a través de su nariz y su cuerpo tembló en una risa sin humor. "¿De qué te gustaría hablar a _ti_ Marcy?

"Colegio, tus amigos, tus padres..." su voz se desvaneció en el último y Edward vio el señuelo; decidió aventurarse y morder.

"El colegio apesta, no necesito ningún amigo, y mis padres me enviaron aquí, así que eso debe responder cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre ellos."

"¿Estás enfadado con ellos?" ella preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha.

"Trataron de ayudarme a su propio modo; no que alguno haya funcionado." Edward dijo con una risa sin humor.

"Me refiero si estás molesto con ellos por no haber notado lo que estaba pasando contigo." Ella clarificó.

Edward cerró sus ojos mientras la rabia se precipitaba a través de él. Ella nunca se rendía. Siempre encontraba alguna forma de acercarse al tema de _ella_. Ella obviamente no entendía; él nunca quería hablar o pensar sobre ella de nuevo.

"Sabes, en Grecia, Cassandra significa 'la que enreda a los hombres.' Encontré eso bastante interesante cuando lo leí. También es muy apropiado." Lo miró con un aire de tener razón que hizo que Edward se enfureciera más.

Pero escuchar su nombre; aquello se hundió en él como carbones ardiendo. Sintió su estómago contraerse mientras su memoria lo bañaba de nuevo, ahogándole en olas de rabia, deseo, pero más que todo culpa y tristeza.

La siguiente cosa que supo, fue que Edward había levantado la lámpara de su escritorio cerca de la puerta y la golpeó contra la pared antes de escapar de su oficina corriendo.

---------

Bella estaba matando tiempo antes de su primera sesión con Marcy y estaba examinando las numerosas estanterías del segundo piso. Escogiendo una novela de la que nunca había escuchado antes, miró alrededor de la agarrotada área para sentarse, antes de notar una parte relativamente tranquila, parcialmente escondida detrás de una pared con un atrayente sofá bastante largo.

Ella caminó y se recostó allí, abriendo el libro en la primera página y empezando a leer. Estaba a punto de terminar con el primer capítulo cuando escuchó rápidas pisadas golpear el suelo de madera. Subió la mirada a tiempo para ver a un Edward Cullen bastante molesto entrar en su lugar escondido. Él no pareció notarla mientras se sentaba a su lado en el otro lado del sofá. Aunque él no se relajó contra éste. Su espalda estaba erguida, sus manos ovilladas en puños sobre sus piernas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba respirando severamente a través de su nariz; labios fruncidos en una línea recta. Su cabello lucía rebelde, como si hubiera estado corriendo y sus mejillas estaban pálidas; más pálidas que esta mañana.

"¿Estás-" Fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando él le gruñó para que se callara.

Apretando sus dientes en frustración ante esta irritante persona a su lado, ella se volteó de nuevo hacia su libro, fulminando las palabras hasta que se volvieron borrosas. Edward todavía estaba echando humo silenciosamente a su lado.

La siguiente acción de Bella le sorprendió incluso a ella. No supo por qué lo hizo; sólo supo que él necesitaba algo, lo que sea, para calmarlo. Con sus ojos todavía enfocados su libro, extendió su mano derecha a través del cojín separándolos y la dejó, con la palma hacia abajo, sobre su puño cerrado. Lo sintió apartarse levemente ante su toque, pero ella lo ignoró y empezó a acariciar ligeramente su pulgar sobre los nudillos de su mano.

Pudo volver a enfocarse lentamente en las palabras de la página y Bella regresó a donde se había detenido. Poco a poco, sintió a Edward relajarse. Su respiración regresó a la normal. Su mano todavía en un puño no estaba cerrada tan fuertemente. Ella continuó acariciando su mano gentilmente y en eso él la sorprendió. Él abrió lentamente su puño y con su palma encontrando la de ella, él entrelazó sus dedos gentilmente y apretó su mano en lo que ella tomó como un agradecimiento silencioso.

* * *

Finalmente hay un poco de interacción entre Edward y Bella :) Y ya se han aclarado un poco las cosas sobre el pasado de Edward. ¿Quién es Cassandra? Eso lo sabrán muy pronto. :)

Gracias por leer, dejen reviews ^^

-Mariale


	6. Chapter 6

_"La comunicación es y debería ser infierno y chispas al igual que dulzura y luz." - Aman Vivian Rakoff_

_"La música se nos da específicamente para ordenar las cosas, para pasar de un estado anárquico e individualista a uno regulado y perfectamente consciente, el cual asegura vitalidad y durabilidad." - Igor Stravinsky._

_"Una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer es pintar la oscuridad la cual no tiene ninguna luz en ella." - Vincent van Gogh._

_**Capítulo cinco**_

_'¿Qué pasa con este lugar?_' Edward se preguntó mientras se sentaba en su computador para las clases del día. Ha estado en el hospital ya por dos semanas y cada noche ha tenido el mismo sueño. Estaba corriendo hacia algo o de algo; todavía no sabía cual. Siempre estaba en un extraño bosque y no podía encontrar su camino, y siempre encontraba la forma de despertarse ahogado. Era muy enervante, pero no se lo ha dicho a Marcy; ella seguramente se convertiría en toda una mística y empezaría a interpretar el sueño. No gracias; Edward se lo quedaría para él mismo.

Mirando la computadora justo al frente de él, vio a Bella tomar su asiento y sonreírle. Han hecho una tentativa amistad durante las últimas dos semanas, pero Edward todavía era cauteloso con ella. Nunca le gustó acercarse mucho a las personas y ya había cruzado algunas de sus barreras con Bella. Han sostenido manos. Fue sólo por unos pocos momentos cuando estuvo prácticamente inconsolable, pero no podía ignorar el hormigueo que su pequeña palma le había enviado por su brazo. Y sólo un toque de alguien que acababa de conocer, Edward ha sido capaz de dominar la rabia y frustración que tenía con el mundo. En eso hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría. Hizo un esfuerzo. Quería conocer a esta persona que ha hecho un gesto tan amable cuando él estuvo en su peor momento. Quería pagarle de alguna forma por haberle ayudado ese día. Sólo que no sabía por qué o cómo hacerlo.

Esto era completamente distinto para Edward. Claro, ha tenido sexo con muchas chicas antes, pero lujuria carnal y profunda admiración eran emociones completamente distintas. Sonriéndole de vuelta a Bella, abrió el buscador de internet para iniciar su sesión, prometiéndose a sí mismo que encontraría una forma de ayudarla como ella lo hizo con él.

----------

Mirando hacia el reloj, Marcy le sonrió de vuelta a Edward. '_Oh Dios. ¿Ahora qué?'_ Pensó él. Ya se ha acondicionado de que sus sonrisas nunca significan nada bueno para él.

"Felicidades Edward." Ella le dijo. '_¿Qué?'_ Edward la miró con la perplejidad escrita en su rostro.

"Esta es la primera sesión en la que has estado todo el tiempo desde que has estado aquí. Ningún rompimiento de muebles o golpes de la puerta contra la pared en tu prisa para irte. Progreso."

Edward tuvo que sonreír ante eso. Sí, las últimas dos semanas han sido difíciles, pero Marcy ahora entendía claramente sus límites sobre un tema, una persona, sobre la que él no deseaba hablar.

"Creo que eso se merece un poco de recompensa." Con eso, ella se levantó y caminó hacia su mesa. Abriendo un gabinete, sacó una carpeta de manila y regresó a su asiento. Edward se quedó hundido en el sofá, esperando algún tonto certificado por completar las dos semanas o alguna mierda como esa.

Aunque ella le extendió toda la carpeta hacia él. Él extendió su brazo cautelosamente y lo tomó. Era grueso; lleno de papeles. Aunque cuando él la abrió, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Dentro de la carpeta habían numerosas páginas de partituras. Partituras blancas. Los grupos de las cinco líneas negras del pentagrama resaltaban sobre el papel blanco y vio las palabras _Compuesto por Edward Cullen _impresas al principio de cada página mientras él pasaba su pulgar sobre allí. No tenía palabras.

"Está en tu informe por su puesto, pero cuando hablé con tus padres anteriormente sobre tu visita aquí, tu madre mencionó lo mucho que extrañaba que tocaras. Estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría regresar a ello. Tenemos un muy buen piano y algunos teclados arriba en el conservatorio de música; si no has ido a visitar allí arriba."

Tragando y cerrando la carpeta. sus manos la mantuvieron en su regazo. "Gracias. ¿Me puedo ir?" preguntó en tono brusco.

Sonriendo de nuevo, ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sólo algo más. Creo que estás haciendo progreso Edward, pero es lento. Tendremos que hablar sobre ello algún día. Puedes irte ahora."

Caminó fuera de su oficina rápidamente. No estaba prestando atención hacia dónde iba, pero sus pies lo llevaron al sitio que casi había ido diariamente desde haber llegado allí. El conservatorio de música. Entrando, miró reverentemente el largo piano negro que se encontraba en la esquina, haciendo sus pasos silenciosos mientras se acercaba. Era una experiencia religiosa para él estar cerca de un piano; todos esos años de práctica y trabajo duro le enseñaron a ser respetuoso hacia el instrumento.

Pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras, Edward suspiró. Esto era lo que sus manos estaban destinadas a hacer, hacer y crear música. Simplemente satisfacía su alma en un nivel muy profundo. Se sentó en el banquillo al frente del piano y colocó la carpeta sobre él. No ha tocado una nota en casi tres años, ni siquiera simplemente presionar las teclas para hacer ruido. La música, al menos para él, le permitían que las puertas de sus emociones se abrieran y estaba aterrado de lo que podría salir de él.

Esto era un lazo a su pasado, un pasado que preferiría enterrar en un oscuro armario en algún lugar y nunca regresar a él de nuevo, pero no lo dejaría en paz. Ella no lo dejaría en paz. Su voz le perseguía en sus sueños y su imagen aparecería en su mente en cualquier momento.

Ha tratado de decir que no; honestamente lo ha hecho. Pero ella lo había hecho sentir todo tan diferente, porque ella era tan diferente. Él siempre había sido un cerebrito; Edward 'manos de piano' Cullen para las chicas con las que había ido al colegio desde el kinder hasta su primer año de bachillerato. Pero en eso caminando en su clase de álgebra avanzada; siendo el único estudiante de primer año rodeado de estudiantes de segundo y tercer año, la señorita Cassandra Hayes, su profesora, lo había tomado debajo de sus alas. Él no lo había visto como favoritismo, pero los otros estudiantes sí. Ella había sido cariñosa con él y le alentaba para que tocara el piano; lo aconsejaba de distintas maneras que era importantes para un chico de quince años. Claro que él había estado cautivado por su belleza, pero también lo habían estado todos los chicos hormonales de su edad. No había forma de que una hermosa profesora joven encontraría algo que valía en él. Pero lo hizo.

No recordaba cuándo o cómo su relación había cambiado, pero lo hizo. Y él había estado con un enigma: quería que parara; sabía que tenía que parar, pero no podía parar...porque ella lo hacía sentir diferente.

Levantándose abruptamente, agarró la carpeta del tope del piano y lo único que hizo fue correr de la habitación y de los demonios de su pasado.

----------

Suspirando en rabia y frustración, Bella fulminó con la mirada el pedazo de papel al frente de él, deseando con toda la vida que fuera una artista. ¿Por qué no podía dibujarlo correctamente? Debía de haber sido lo suficientemente fácil; este sueño ha estado en su mente desde las últimas dos semanas y ha estado persiguiéndola por lo que había decidido en dibujarlo; tratar y sacarlo de su sistema. Pero no estaba funcionando. No estaba saliendo bien, ¡y era tan frustrante!

Honestamente, pensarías que una pedazo redondo de tierra cubierto de flores silvestres y rodeado de numerosos árboles sería fácil de dibujar en papel, pero no lo era.

Siempre desde que empezó su terapia con Marcy, Bella ha tenido estos sueños. Siempre empezaría caminando en un extraño bosque, no como el de Flagstaff o Prescott, pero un lugar desconocido para ella. Siempre terminaría en este prado y tendría la sensación de estar esperando por alguien.

Pensando en Marcy, Bella se encogió internamente. No iba a estar feliz con Bella hoy. Habían dos nuevos cortes en su brazo desde ayer y eso significaba que Bella tendría que caminar alrededor con sus mangas arremangadas por dos horas esta noche. La _condición_ que Marcy había impuesto...

_"No voy a quitarte tus cortadas, Bella, porque sé cuán importante es para ti ahora mismo." Marcy le había dicho; iban por la mitad en su primera sesión y Bella ya estaba caminando por la longitud del cuarto con fastidio._

_Riendo amargamente, Bella sabía esa canción y la bailaba muy bien. "¿Cuál es la trampa entonces?"_

_Sonriendo, Marcy se encogió indiferentemente. "Tu doctor anterior me dijo lo mucho que odiabas que las otras personas vieran tus heridas, por lo que por cada cortada, tendrás que arremangar esas mangas por una hora y salir al exterior."_

_Bella se detuvo en seco. Ella la miró con la boca abierta. "Eso es chantaje."_

_Marcy simplemente apuntó a sus brazos. "Eso es suicidio."_

Bella había tratado de parar, y funcionó por un par de días, pero en eso la última semana había tenido un desliz. Una pequeña línea y tenía que ir a cenar con sus mangas arremangadas hasta sus codos. Sintió como si la hubieran puesto focos encima con todos mirándola de esa forma. Y se había prometido que tendría un mejor control; porque quería mejorarse; honestamente quería hacerlo. Si no por su padre, si no por la memoria de su madre, entonces por ella misma, Bella quería mejorarse.

Escuchando el asiento al frente de ella deslizarse contra el suelo, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes. Sintió la emoción del placer dispararse en su estómago al verlo; lo que se ha convertido en su hábito. Han estado conociéndose el uno al otro y ella lo apreciaba; él ha sido el único que no le hacía preguntas sobre sus cortes; es como si ya lo entendiera.

"¿Qué estás dibujando?" Edward preguntó, apuntando al papel al frente de ella.

"Tratando de dibujar sería la forma correcta de decirlo en realidad." arrastró las palabras en molestia consigo misma. Le entregó el papel para que él pudiera ver el terrible intento por sí mismo.

Él examinó su trabajo por un par de segundos y en eso la esquina de sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa torcida. "Esto está bastante mal. ¿Qué se supone que es?"

Ella le arrebató el papel y le fulminó con la mirada.

"Hey," él levantó sus manos en forma de disculpa. "Tú misma dijiste que estabas _tratando_ de dibujar."

Bella suspiró y le dio una mirada de disculpa, en eso se volteó de nuevo hacia su papel. "Se supone que es un prado, creo."

Él estaba batallando una sonrisa ahora. "¿_Crees_? ¿A qué te refieres con que _crees_?"

"Me refiero a que no sé enteramente qué estoy tratando de dibujar."

Él hizo gestos con sus manos para que continuara.

"He estado teniendo estos sueños últimamente," empezó en una silenciosa voz. "Siempre terminaba en este prado y yo sólo me quedo allí esperando por... no lo sé. Por algo."

Edward simplemente se quedó allí quieto, mirándola en blanco. Ella suspiró; sabía que él no entendería. Empezó a arrugar el papel furiosamente y se levantó. "Simplemente olvídalo. Es estúpido. No debí decirte." Y en eso estaba fuera en el pasillo, corriendo hacia su habitación. Ella lo oyó llamar su nombre, pero no se detuvo. Ella sabía que esas dos horas que tendrías que sufrir esta noche se convertirían en tres o cuatro.

----------

_Corriendo. Siempre corriendo. Árboles negros, blancos y grises pasaban a su lado mientras se apresuraba a través del bosque y las sombras se volvieron borrosas y se transformaron en distintas escenas ante sus ojos. Estaba buscando algo. De nuevo. Incluso en su sueño se estaba irritando con la falta de imaginación._

_"Edward..." Esa era su voz, llamándolo de nuevo. Él pausó, como siempre, y vio la maleza de hojas empezar a cernirse sobre él, como siempre._

_Pero en eso algo cambió. Sintió algo moverse. Trató con toda sus fuerzas de ahogarse en su voz mientras inundaba sus oídos mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante. A través de la densa maleza que parecía eterna; empujó hacia adelante. Todavía estaba respirando._

_Vio una luz venir desde adelante y la estaba atrayendo. Estaba caminando ahora; todas las sensaciones de la urgencia desaparecidas._

_Cuando alcanzó la luz, caminó hacia adelante y se adentró a...un prado._

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe. Estaba respirando fuertemente, pero no jadeando como en el pasado. El cuarto todavía estaba oscuro y mirando hacia el reloj, notó que sólo eran las cuatro de la mañana. Trató de acomodarse y volver a dormir, pero Jacob estaba roncando fuertemente en la cama del otro lado del cuarto.

Suspirando, Edward se levantó y se vistió para el día. Se sentó en el escritorio en el medio de la pared del fondo y con una calmada mano agarró un pedazo de papel y lápiz y empezó a dibujar.

----------

Cogiendo su cereal y fruta de la mañana, Bella se acercó a su mesa donde Emmett y Alice ya estaban sentados. A punto de tomar asiento, Bella notó un papel enrollado rodeado con un lazo rojo al lado de sus cubiertos. Colocando su comida, Bella cautelosamente tomó el rollo de papel y miró alrededor. Nadie la estaba viendo, por lo que deshizo cuidadosamente el lazo y abrió el papel. Su respiración se cortó y su corazón se aceleró mientras sus ojos se deslizaron por el lugar magníficamente detallado en versión real que sólo había visto en sus sueños. El tiempo, esfuerzo y cuidado que se había puesto en él no le pasó desapercibido a ella.

Escuchando la silla al frente de ella deslizándose contra el suelo, Bella tuvo una sensación de déjà-vu mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Edward. Él lucía cansado y sólo un poco nervioso mientras miraba el rostro de ella.

"No es estúpido." Él dijo quietamente.

Bella todavía estaba en shock y sin palabras y sintió sus ojos aguarse ligeramente. Tragó por la repentina sequedad en su garganta y miró al dibujo de su prado de nuevo.

Edward se revolvió nerviosamente en su asiento. Había pensado que esta sería la forma perfecta de agradecerle su amabilidad hacia él, pero ella todavía no había dicho nada.

"¿Podrías decir _algo_ por favor?" Él le preguntó un poco frustrado. "Me refiero, ¿está bien?"

Ella miró el dibujo un poco más y en eso sacudió la cabeza. "No, no está bien." Dijo en una silenciosa voz.

Edward sintió su estómago contraerse, había fallado. Pero en eso ella continuó.

"Es mejor." Su voz era fuerte con sus próximas palabras. "Así es como se veía en mi mente."

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? :D Hay más progreso entre Edward y Bella, y ya se sabe un poco sobre la tal Cassandra.

Dejen sus reviews, ¡gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	7. Chapter 7

**Healing**

_"Quién sabe qué es la verdadera soledad - ¿no de la forma convencional pero el terror desnudo? Para los que son realmente solos es ponerse una máscara. El rechazo más miserable abraza alguna memoria o ilusión." - Joseph Conrad._

_"Uno siempre empieza a perdonar un lugar tan pronto como es dejado atrás." - Charles Dickens._

_"Lo que entra en la mente a través de la razón puede ser corregido. Lo que es admitido a través de la fe, casi nunca." Santiago Ramón y Cajal._

_Capítulo seis_

Inhalando profundamente y soltándolo lentamente, Bella volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró hacia el techo. A principios de esa semana, cuando Edward le había dado el dibujo, había regresado silenciosamente a su habitación y lo había pegado en el techo arriba de su almohada para que fuera la última cosa que ella viera antes de dormir en la noche y la primera cosa cuando despierte. No importaba lo mucho que se revolviera y volteara durante la noche, siempre se dormía sobre su espalda y se despertaba en la misma posición.

Pero Bella estaba confundida. Y nerviosa. Por el último par de días, Edward ha sido…amigable. Empezaría una conversación voluntariamente con ella en el desayuno sobre por qué ella prefería el yogurt de vainilla antes que el de fresa, por qué le gustaba Shakespeare y Bronte y no los autores modernos como Vonnegut, Plath, o Avn Rand. Él quería saber a qué colegio había ido en Phoenix y por qué sus caminos nunca antes se habían cruzado. Le preguntó sobre su familia. Le preguntó sobre su madre. Y sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo o tal vez no, Edward estaba empezando a mirarla de una forma que la hacía feliz y la ponía _muy_ nerviosa.

Suspirando y forzando a sus pensamientos alejarse de Edward y de su enredo sentimental, se volteó sobre su costado y encaró a Alice, quien estaba sentada cruzada de piernas en su cama, con su libro de matemáticas abierto, trabajando en la asignación de problemas de la semana.

Alice estaba empezando a lucir mejor. Ahora estaba comiendo regularmente, aunque todavía pequeñas, porciones de comida diariamente, y por ello Bella estaba agradecida con Marcy. La pequeña pixie se ha convertido en una amiga y constante fuente de consuelo para Bella y quería mantenerla junto a ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Pero ahora mismo, Bella necesitaba distraerse, y había habido algo presionándose en el borde de su mente durante un rato, y quería algunas respuestas.

"¿Hey Alice?" Bella dijo quietamente.

Alice no levantó su cabeza o dejó de trabajar en los problemas de matemáticas que tenía adelante pero ladeó su cabeza ligeramente e hizo un murmullo para que Bella supiera que estaba escuchando.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Bella trató de decirlo lo más sensillo posible. "Quiero que me hables sobre Rosalie."

Vio la mano de Alice congelarse en medio de su escritura, y sintió el aire en la habitación ponerse repentinamente tenso e incómodo. Bella sintió su estómago estrecharse; sabía que debía haber esperado para hablar sobre ese tema.

Alice cerró sus ojos, suspiró y en eso cerró su libro lanzándolo a un lado de su cama. Se removió para encarar a Bella y frunció los labios.

"¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella?"

"Bueno, para empezar, ¿por qué tiene su propio cuarto?" Esa era realmente la única cosa sobre Rosalie que Bella nunca entendió.

Alice bloqueó sus ojos con Bella y pareció estar buscando la respuesta a alguna pregunta no escrita. Luego de unos momentos, Alice volvió a suspirar.

"Ok, pero tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada. Sólo Emmett y yo sabemos, y Marcy por supuesto; Jasper y Edward sólo saben sobre sus problemas de rabia. Todo lo que te diga ahora, tienes que mantenerlo para ti misma." Ante el asentimiento de Bella, Alice dejó que sus hombros cayeran y juntó sus dedos.

"¿El nombre King significa algo para ti?"

Bella frunció el ceño en confusión mientras su memoria buscaba y buscaba algún reconocimiento a ese nombre. Círculos sociales de los que ha sido parte o ha escuchado, personas en el colegio o en colegios rivales, y en eso, encajó. En alguna lejana conversación, cuando su padre la había estado advirtiendo, Bella recordó ese nombre. Royce King.

"¿El violador?" Claro. Bella había recordado las semanas de constantes reportajes sobre este hombre, quien había estado aterrando a solitarias mujeres durante la noche.

Alice asintió con su cabeza lúgubremente. "Conocía a Rosalie antes de venir aquí." Alice empezó. "Bueno, supongo que debería decir que sabía sobre ella; fuimos al mismo colegio por un par de años, pero nunca tuvimos los mismos amigos. Siempre era tan calmada, realmente contenta con su vida. Iba de vuelta a su casa luego de alguna fiesta, y él salió de la nada y la llevó a un oscuro callejón cerca de su casa. Ella peleó contra él, pero él era más fuerte. La forma en que Rose me lo describió; fue como si algo dentro de ella se había soltado." Alice enfatizó su frase con un golpe de sus dedos.

"Dice que cuando él finalmente tuvo su…dentro de ella, sintió algo cambiar. Ella dice que fue que esta abrumadora rabia se apoderó de ella y lo siguiente que ella supo…fue que estaba golpeándolo como loca." Alice ahora tenía una expresión orgullosa en su rostro.

"Oh dios mío," Bella susurró.

"Sí, ese fue el primero de sus ataques. Es extraño; este fue como el evento que creó una reacción de cadena en Rosalie. Pero, ¿quieres saber algo peor? El bastardo la demandó."

"¿Por qué?" Bella se sentó ahora, sintiendo la rabia fluir por sus venas.

"Bueno, ella fue bastante dura con él-"

"¿No es eso defensa personal?" Bella dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Alice asintió con la cabeza. "Claro. Si hubiera dejado de golpearlo luego de haberse defendido. La policía fue llamada porque un vecino escucho los llantos de dolor de _él_; no los de ella. Él tuvo el nervio de decirle a un juez que Rosalie era inestable, pero ella hubiera estado bien si él hubiera sido capaz de mantener en control su violento libido. Él y su abogado estaban presionando que la pusieran en la cárcel, o que la encerraran en alguna chaqueta de fuerza. Pero el abogado de Rose fue capaz de convencer al juez de que enviarla aquí sería la mejor alternativa."

La cabeza de Bella estaba nadando con toda esa nueva información. Ahora entendía a Rosalie mucho mejor. Bella hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido ella.

"¿Pero él ahora está en la cárcel verdad?"

Alice asintió con la cabeza. "Ella tiene su propio cuarto, porque aunque le hubiera dado el ataque durante la violación, las memorias de ellos regresan en sus pesadillas. No quiere lastimar a alguien que tal vez…se entrometa."

Bella se cayó contra su almohada de nuevo, su mente todavía corriendo. No había tenido idea de que por _eso_ era por lo que Rosalie estaba allí.

Suspirando y tratando de ajustarse a esta nueva dimensión de Rosalie, los ojos de Bella se enviaron de nuevo hacia el dibujo sobre su cabeza. Flashes de ojos verdes y sonrisa torcida aparecieron por su mente, y gimiendo, Bella agarró su almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza. Realmente necesitaba hacer algo sobre las exaltadas mariposas en su estómago.

----------

"Así que, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto entonces?" Edward estaba nervioso. Estaba a punto de empezar un viaje muy doloroso por el camino del recuerdo y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Pero levantándose hoy, simplemente supo que era hora. Estaba cansado de batallar con ello. Estaba cansado de tratar de ahogarlo todo. Sólo quería libertad.

Había ido directamente a la oficina de Marcy a la hora de su cita, se sentó y dijo que estaba listo. Y estaba listo, lo más listo que podría estar para revivir el infierno por el que había pasado.

Si Marcy había estado sorprendida por el cambio de eventos entonces lo escondió bien. Simplemente se sentó en su silla con una contenta sonrisa y esperó que empezara. Pero Edward no sabía dónde o cómo empezar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezó todo.

"Bueno, podrías tumbarte en el sofá primero."

Edward la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo se suponía que _eso_ iba a ayudarlo?

Riendo suavemente ante su expresión, ella elaboró. "La mayoría de mis pacientes han descubierto que cuando no me están viendo, se sienten con más libertad de hablar sobre cosas que no harían de la otra manera."

Sonriendo con ironía, Edward zarandeó sus piernas sobre el sofá y posicionó su cabeza en el reposabrazos atrás suyo, murmurando, "Dios, ¿me pregunto por qué es eso?"

Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sosteniéndola mientras trataba de pensar sobre dónde empezar.

Luego de unos pocos momentos de silencio, Edward suspiró, frustrado consigo mismo. Tal vez no estaba listo después de todo; si las palabras no salían, ¿cómo podía describir cómo se sentía sobre ello?

"Edward, no trates tan duro. Sólo cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Relájate. Deja que los recuerdos vengan. Sabrás con cuál empezar."

"Sí pero no sé." Edward le gruñó. ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

"Algunas veces, empezando desde el final puede estimular los recuerdos."

Ovillando sus manos en puños detrás de su cabeza, Edward cerró los ojos. El final. ¿El final? ¿Cuál final? ¿El final en el que los pillaron? ¿Cuando robó el auto? ¿Cuando probó la cocaína por última vez? ¿Cuál final? Habían tantos cabos sueltos de su pasado que cualquiera podía ser identificado como _el final_.

Y en eso lo golpeó. El final. El final de cuando su vida tuvo sentido. El final de la muy pequeña línea que enturbó su relación con ella. Cuando se había dado cuenta por primera vez que quería tener algo más con ella. Algo diferente de lo que era, de quien era.

Y supo dónde empezar ahora…

_Sosteniendo su horario en su mano derecha y la carpeta de música llena de piezas de piano y escalas que tendría que saberse para el concierto del primer semestre, Edward Cullen de quince años de edad caminó por el atestado pasillo hacia su cuarta clase de Álgebra Avanzada._

_Entrando en el cuarto y no reconociendo ni un alma, todos estudiantes superiores, Edward fue al asiento de la esquina derecha en el frente de la clase. Se sintió incómodo estando en una clase que estaba llena de gente mayor, pero no quería mostrarse como idiota para quedarse con los pocos amigos que tenía en clase de matemáticas._

_Sacando su cuaderno y lápiz, miró mientras la profesora escribía su nombre en la pizarra. Srta. Hayes. Mirando su horario, Edward se sintió aliviado, sabiendo que estaba en la clase correcta._

_Ella continuó escribiendo el programa de la clase en la pizarra y los ojos de Edward se movieron mientras las largas hebras rubias se ondeaban con el aire acondicionado y con cada movimiento de sus brazos. Volteándose hacia la clase, se mostró cautivado por sus ojos. Un inusual color gris, brillante y grande. Ella sonrió cuando la alarma sonó y él sintió su estómago retorcerse. Ella era hermosa._

_Empezó a pasarle un paquete a cada estudiante y cuando llegó a Edward, plantó el paquete en su mesa y se inclinó hacia abajo para susurrar, "Eres mi estudiante avanzado, ¿verdad?"_

_Él asintió con la cabeza y sus sentidos fueron inundados por su perfume._

_Ella le sonrió y posó una cálida mano en el brazo de él. Sintió la calidez enviarse por todas partes desde su brazo hacia el resto de su cuerpo, derramándose en sus pies._

_"Si necesitas ayuda, de cualquier tipo, no dudes en venir a verme." Y dándole un pequeño guiño continuó hacia el frente de la clase._

_Ese primer día, Edward apenas podía concentrarse. Estaba batallando para entender todas esas nuevas sensaciones y emociones. Por supuesto, ya le había atraído algunas chicas, pero esta parecía más definida. Probablemente porque sabía que nada podría surgir de ello. Y ese sentimiento prohibido lo hizo desearlo con más fuerza…_

…abriendo sus ojos, él volteó su cabeza y miró a Marcy. Ella se veía orgullosa de él, y eso lo hizo sentir como su hubiera hecho algo bien por una vez.

"Esto es bueno, Edward. Es un buen comienzo."

----------

Edward tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans mientras caminaba escaleras arriba hacia el segundo piso.

No quería ir a su habitación, por lo que se volteó hacia la larga área de descanso que abarcaba todo el piso. Encontrando con la mirada la cabeza rubia de Jasper, caminó hacia donde estaba sentado en una silla. Mientras se acercaba vio que Alice estaba con él, sus piernas descansando cómodamente en el regazo de él.

Y en eso la vio a ella. Su rostro estaba apartado de él y estaba acurrucada en la esquina del largo sofá junto a las sillas. Su cabeza estaba inclinada contra el respaldo del mueble, su largo cabello castaño extendido por su espalda.

Caminando hacia el frente del sofá, él apenas asintió hacia Alice y Jasper antes de darle una buena mirada a Bella.

Estaba dormida. Largas pestañas marrones debajo de sus anteojos descansaban en mejillas levemente sonrosadas y sus piernas estaban extendidas delante de ella, zapatos en el suelo. Su boca estaba levemente entreabierta y estaba sosteniendo un libro.

"Ha estado dormida por casi media hora." Jasper dijo con una divertida sacudida de cabeza.

Acercándose, Edward cuidadosamente colocó una hebra de cabello detrás de su oreja. Removió las gafas de su rostro y las puso en la mesa a su lado. Gentilmente removió el libro de sus manos y mirando la portada, sonrió ligeramente. Había tomado una de sus sugerencias. _Anthem_ de Ayn Rand.

Abriendo el libro en la página que ella había marcado, los ojos de Edward se encontraron con las últimas dos frases antes de que el cuarto capítulo empezara.

_"¡Todavía hay tanto por aprender! ¡Tan largo el camino que se halla ante nosotros, y qué importa si tenemos que viajarlo solos!"_

----------

Respirando profundamente, Edward cuidadosamente colocó sus manos sobre las blancas teclas del piano. Las descansó allí por unos momentos y en eso las presionó gentilmente, empezando a tocar las escalas de sus recuerdos.

* * *

Primero que todo, ¡lamento mucho la tardanza! Como dije en mis otros fics, no me ha dado tiempo de entrar en FF.

Trataré todo lo posible en traer el próximo pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado, como ven, ya hay avance con Edward y ya sabemos más sobre su pasado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	8. Chapter 8

"_La verdadera felicidad es de una naturaleza retirada y un enemigo que golpea y hace ruido; surge en el primer lugar, de la diversión de uno mismo; y, por consiguiente, de la amistad y las conversaciones de algunos compañeros elegidos." – Joseph Addison._

"_La amistad es el amor menos sexo mas razón. El amor es amistad mas sexo menos razón." – Mason Cooley_

"_Él odiaba la emoción, no porque casi no la sintiera, si no porque la sentía profundamente." – John Buchan._

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo Siete**_

"¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta que tu madre era infeliz?"

Bella estaba recostada en el sofá de la oficina de Marcy, mirando hacia el techo. Estaba jugando con las mangas de su camiseta y su mente trataba en encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente adecuada. El rostro de su madre apareció en su mente, una por cada coyuntura en la vida de Bella: los primeros días de clase, cumpleaños, vacaciones, pequeñas reuniones familiares, e incluso esas extrañas ocasiones en las que su familia iba a la iglesia.

"Supongo que siempre he sabido que nunca fue feliz; sólo que siempre estaba como resignada por la vida que eligió. Me refiero, ella y Charlie no eran realmente como los otros padres; no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. La verdad es que nunca los vi hablar entre ellos o simplemente sentarse y _estar_ el uno con el otro, ya sabes, la forma en que una pareja debería sentirse cómoda. A Renée nunca le gustó el silencio en un cuarto. Se ponía inquieta cuando todo estaba silencioso, pero a Charlie le gustaba. Supongo que mi mamá se sintió como si él la estuviera sofocando."

"Esas son unas buenas observaciones. ¿Fuiste capaz de notar todo eso antes de que tu madre se suicidara? Eso es muy maduro para una chica de trece años."

Bella cerró sus ojos y bufó ligeramente. "He tenido casi cinco años para fijarme en esas _observaciones_. He tenido tiempo para pensarlo."

Marcy sonrió mientras escribía un par de notas en su bloc. Cambió un par de páginas en el archivo de Bella y pasó su dedo índice por la página, buscando algo. Pausó y una arruga alteró su frente por el más breve segundo y en eso cerró el archivo de golpe y compuso sus facciones de nuevo en una suave sonrisa.

"¿No hubo al menos una vez en tu vida, en la que pudiste ver que tu madre fue genuinamente feliz? Me refiero, tuvo que haber algo."

"¿Además del día en que accidentalmente se mató?" Bella replicó crudamente, enviando un par de fulminantes ojos marrones hacia la terapeuta.

Suspirando, Marcy sacudió la cabeza. "Todavía rehusándose a ver la verdad. Bueno, de todos modos, sorpréndeme."

Bella frunció el ceño y se concentró en la pregunta. Genuinamente feliz. Bella ni siquiera sabía qué se sentía eso, y sintió que su cabeza empezaba a dolerle tratando de imaginar eso en el rostro de su madre.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y mordió su labio inferior. Y en eso un distante recuerdo borroso cruzó su mente. Con ningún otro pensamiento en su cabeza Bella empezó a hablar.

"Tenía once. Ella iba a buscarme después de la escuela para mi cita con el dentista y yo estaba caminando hacia el coche. Me acerqué y vi que estaba hablando por teléfono. Estaba animada y riendo; nunca la había visto así. Se veía tan libre e incluso a través de las tintadas ventanas pude ver este brillo en ella. Se veía feliz en ese momento."

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"Bueno, me metí en el auto y dijo que tenía que irse y trancó."

"¿Sabes quién era en la otra línea?"

"Tuvo que haber sido mi papá. Dijo 'Te quiero'."

"Hmmm." Marcy murmuró e hizo clic con su bolígrafo de nuevo y escribió otra nota.

Esos pequeños sonidos eran algo que a Marcy le gustaba hacer cuando Bella estaba en terapia, y cada uno siempre la dejaba confundida e inquieta. ¿Qué era lo que no le estaba diciendo?

Echándole un vistazo al reloj, Marcy puso sus cosas en la mesa y miró a Bella. "Bueno, ya casi terminamos. Déjame ver esos brazos."

Bella se sentó derecha en el sofá y levantó las mangas de su camiseta cautelosamente. No importaba que tuviera que hacerlo cada día, nunca se acostumbraba. Trataba tanto de ocultarlas. Ni siquiera le gustaba mirarlas en la ducha.

Bella mantuvo su cabeza en alto y sus ojos al frente mientras Marcy examinaba sus brazos por algún corte nuevo. Ella estaba orgullosa de sí misma. No había habido uno por casi una semana completa; un nuevo récord para Bella. Y conocía a regañadientes la razón. Edward. Cada vez que ella se volteaba, sin importar donde estuviera, él estaba allí. En los pasillos, en las filas del desayuno, almuerzo y cena, a su lado en la sala de computadores, e incluso la encontró en el patio y simplemente se sentarían y leerían silenciosamente. Pero siempre estaba cerca. Y ella quería que él estuviera cerca. Disfrutaba de sus conversaciones. Él le añadía un humor seco a las situaciones y ella lo encontraba divertido e impresionante. Edward veía el mundo de manera diferente, le gustaba ser honesto con las personas y no tonteaba con la gente. Ella apreciaba eso. Ella lo apreciaba a él. No era del todo malo verlo si Bella empezaba a admitir. Estaba empezando a encontrar demasiado difícil día tras día quitar los ojos de encima de esas profundidades verdes y sus dedos batallaban contra el resto de su cuerpo por pasarlos por su cabello bronce desordenado. Bella sintió sus mejillas flamear ante su más reciente descubrimiento sobre su pequeño flechazo en él. Había empezado a soñar con él.

También estaba empezando a encontrar difícil respirar cuando él se acercaba a ella. Y lo estaba haciendo bastante.

"Hmmm."

Bella fue sacada de su ensimismamiento cuando Marcy hizo ese molesto sonido de nuevo. Ella jadeó; había comenzado con un genial sueño sobre Edward.

"¿Por qué siempre haces ese sonido?"

Marcy la miró y sonrió. "Es que me encuentro empezando a analizar inconscientemente tus heridas. Sabes que son muy descriptivas. Míralas y dime qué ves."

Bella pensó que estaba loca, pero le hizo caso de todos modos. Mirando hacia sus brazos, Bella sólo vio líneas. Algunas eran más profundas que otras y algunas más largas.

Bella miró hacia arriba y encontró los ojos azules de la doctora pelirroja y sólo encogió un hombro.

"No sé que se supone que tenga que ver."

Marcy extendió una mano y trazo una línea que Bella ni siquiera recordaba; seguramente la había hecho hace bastante tiempo.

"Puedo decir que ésta es la primera." Dijo silenciosamente, retirando su mano.

"¿Cómo?" Bella miró la cicatriz y no podía decir la diferencia entre alguna de ellas.

"Si miras lo suficientemente cerca, puedes ver donde tu mano estaba temblando. Estabas nerviosa y asustada. Pero en eso con las demás, tu mano estaba firme y segura. Prudente. Estas otras que son más profundas; estabas molesta cuando hiciste éstas. Y en eso éstas largas; querías escapar de algo. Es por eso por lo que las hiciste, para no sentir nada por un poco más de tiempo. Y en eso éstas más cortas," Indicó las pequeñas líneas que probablemente no medían más de media pulgada, "te estabas acordando. Acordándote de tu madre."

Bella estaba sin aliento con esa explicación. Pensar que alguien podía decir todo eso sólo por los cortes de sus brazos.

"Ésto es lo que estamos tratando de evitar Bella. Necesitamos que aprendas a hablar con tu boca; no con tus brazos."

----------

"Bien chicos," Marcy dijo sentándose en su silla afelpada. Todos estaban en un círculo para su sesión de terapia grupal esa noche. "Quiero que todos me digan una palabra que describa el día de hoy. Y," miró alrededor a las seis personas," Rosalie, por qué no empiezas tú." Hizo clic con su bolígrafo y lo colocó en el papel para empezar a escribir cuando se diga una palabra.

Rosalie hizo una mueca ladeando su boca, su cejo fruncido mientras buscaba una palabra. "Divertido." Sus ojos se enviaron hacia el rostro de Emmett cuando lo dijo y sonrió ligeramente.

"¿Emmett?"

"Hambriento."

Marcy rió. "Siempre tienes hambre."

Emmett ladeó su cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. "No ese tipo de hambre Marcy." Alcanzó la mano de Rosalie y la apretó gentilmente.

"Calma Emmett," Marcy dijo con tono desaprobador. "¿Jasper?"

"Mejor."

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, Alice y yo estábamos en el salón de arte y alguien se cortó un dedo. Alice sostuvo mi mano y me habló al oído para distraerme."

"Muy bien. ¿Alice?"

"Lleno. Tampoco en el sentido de la comida." Alice cruzó sus piernas debajo de ella al lado de Jasper en el sofá.

Marcy asintió con la cabeza y se volteó hacia Bella.

"Um, supongo que ansioso." Le envió una mirada furtiva a Edward a través del círculo. Los ojos de él brillaban mientras encontraba su mirada y le envió una sonrisa, haciendo que las mejillas de ella se encendieran.

"Y por último, ¿Edward?"

Edward pausó por un momento y mirando al rostro de Bella de nuevo dijo, "Brillante."

Bella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer aún más mientras la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchaba. La obvia razón de esa palabra no pasó desapercibida para los demás. Jasper y Alice soltaron unas risitas desde su posición en el sofá, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett reían fuertemente. Marcy simplemente tenía una sonrisa intencionada en su rostro y se dedicó a escribir sus notas.

Los ojos de Emmett pasaron de Bella a Edward por unos segundos. "Tampoco es para tanto." Bromeó.

----------

Él lo estaba hacienda de Nuevo. Siguiéndola. Y mirándola. Estaba poniéndola nerviosa intencionadamente y eso la molestaba. La molestaba porque ella quería que él lo hiciera. Pero no debería. Ella quería que él le diera esa sensación que hacía que su estómago se sintiera separado de su cuerpo, flotando por alguna parte, mientras su corazón golpeteaba tan salvajemente en su pecho que le asustara que fuera a explotar. Pero no debería. Su mano dolía por tocar la de él, como ese primer día. Sus ojos quemaban por mirar hacia los de él y estaba temblando. Temblando por el deseo de estar con él. Pero no podía.

Edward estaba actuando con un poco de obviedad. Esa mañana Bella lo encontró merodeando por el pasillo, y cando ella y Alice habían salido de su cuarto para ir a desayunar, él había comenzado una conversación con ellas dos sobre la tarea de matemáticas de esa semana. Él camino más o menos cerca y Bella sintió su cuerpo regocijarse en la calidez y la cercanía. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero su rostro sostuvo una sonrisa todo el camino hacia el comedor.

Edward se paró detrás de ella en la fila. Imitó sus elecciones de comida y la siguió hacia su mesa. Cuando alcanzaron sus asientos, él se le adelantó y sacó su silla para ella.

"Gracias." Ella murmuró, y sintió sus mejillas flamear.

Él sacó el asiento a su lado y se sentó. "De nada." Susurró cerca de su oído.

Su corazón se saltó un latido mientras la esencia de su aliento volaba por su rostro. Su respiración se había vuelto un poco pesada, por lo que agarró su vaso, sirvió un poco de agua temblorosamente y lo llevó hacia sus labios. La ayudó a refrescar su repentinamente seca garganta y respiró profundamente tratando de calmar el resto de su recalentado cuerpo. Éste no era el momento y definitivamente no el lugar para esos pensamientos y sensaciones.

Bella sólo fue capaz de acelerar mientras desayunaba y se levantó de la mesa, lanzándose a través de la puerta y escaleras arriba. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar si Edward la seguía, como era su hábito actual.

Entró en su cuarto y cayó de cara en su cama, todavía tratando de calmarse. ¿Cómo podía pasar esto? En un psiquiátrico para más colmo. ¿Como podía ella, quien nunca había encontrado a alguien atractivo, repentinamente estar experimentando su corazón o acelerándose al pensar en el o saltándose latidos cuando él le daba cualquier tipo de atención? Gimió y se rodó sobre su espalda.

Vio la foto de su prado. Algo estaba presionándose en el fondo de su mente, pero no sabía si estaba lista para encarar lo que sea que fuera todavía. Se levantó y salió de la cama, luego agarró sus libros y salió de la habitación.

Bella se detuvo en seco cuando entró en el pasillo. Edward estaba al frente de ella inclinándose casualmente contra la pared. Tenía sus libros con él y ella le permitió a sus ojos viajar apreciativamente por su torso cubierto en una camisa de botones azul marino y los jeans oscuros sobre sus piernas. Llevó sus ojos a su rostro de nuevo y vio que le estaba sonriendo.

Bufó y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, rodando sus ojos. Él obviamente sabía lo que le estaba haciendo a ella.

Edward la alcanzó fácilmente en las escaleras y alcanzó a tomar los libros de ella, pero Bella simplemente los cambió hacia su otro brazo. Él suspiró y continuaron caminando en silencio.

Mientras alcanzaban el final, Bella sintió los ojos de él buscando su rostro de nuevo.

"¿Así que vamos a seguir pretendiendo que no hay nada entre nosotros dos?" Él le preguntó quietamente.

Los pasos de Bella se detuvieron y casi se cayó hacia delante, pero Edward la estabilizó. Ella apartó fuertemente su mano del agarre, jadeando ante el hormigueo que su toque envió por el cuerpo de ella.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando." La voz de Bella la traicionó de todos modos, cuando se quebró en las últimas palabras.

Edward ladeó su cabeza hacia la izquierda y la fulminó con la mirada. "Tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando."

Bella sólo sacudió su cabeza y se volteó hacia el pasillo para ir a la sala de computadores. Escucho a Edward empezar a seguirla.

Se sentó en su computador y el tomó su asiento al frente de ella, encarándola. Ella inició sesión en su cuenta y empezó a entregar su tarea, todo el tiempo sintiendo la mirada de él haciendo agujeros en ella. Sus dedos estaban temblando mientras movía el mouse hacia las direcciones correctas en la pantalla y continuó respirando profundamente; es que había demasiado calor en ese cuarto.

La hora pasó con toda la suavidad que pudo. Ella participó completamente en las discusiones, ignoró las miradas de Edward, tomo el quiz de cinco preguntas de matemáticas, ignoro a Edward mientras el rozaba accidentalmente su pie contra el de ella por debajo de la mesa, realizó la redacción de ingles, e ignoró a Edward susurrándole cosas.

Cuando el tiempo terminó, Bella agarró sus cosas y corrió fuera del cuarto, Edward en sus talones.

"Eso fue interesante." Edward musitó, manteniendo fácilmente los pasos de ella. Bella estaba maldiciendo esas largas piernas de él.

Ella suspiró. "Edward, lo que sea que sea esto…no podemos-" Fue interrumpida cuando él toco su brazo.

Ella miró hacia arriba y vio que él estaba sonriendo triunfalmente, sus ojos verdes brillando, y Bella de pronto sintió que todo estaba bien en el mundo. "¿Así que sí admites que sí hay algo?" No era realmente una pregunta porque él sabía que la había atrapado.

Bella trató de retener aquello. "No dije…no, lo que quise decir fue…" Pero no tenía palabras con él mirándola de esa forma. Y ella sabía que era inútil. Él tenía razón.

Pero no podía al mismo tiempo. No importaba lo mucho que lo quisiera, no podía dar rienda suelta a…lo que fuera que fuera aquello. Ella estaba allí por una razón y sólo por una. Para mejorar. No podía dejar que algún…momento de locura nublara aquello. No importaba lo mucho que lo deseara.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Sólo fue un poco de avance en la relación de Edward y Bella, pero algo es algo :)

Gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones ^^

Por cierto, lamento mucho si hay alguno que otro error mínimo, pero tengo que utilizar temporalmente la laptop de mi padre y es americana, por lo que no tiene tildes. Corregí el capítulo con el corrector de word, pero puede que me haya saltado una que otra palabra xD

-Mariale

PD: Si tienen tiempo échenle un vistazo a mi nuevo one shot, llamado **Corazón de Algodón**, y mis otras historias **One Of The Boys** y **Ladrona de Corazones**. Gracias :D


End file.
